


All Too Well

by TheLastTime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Swearing, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTime/pseuds/TheLastTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth falls for a player and is left absolutely heartbroken can Percy pick up the pieces? Will Annabeth be able to let him? Starts out Annabeth/Luke but is DEFINITELY a Annabeth/Percy story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

The pain was unbearable. It feels like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and pierced with a hot iron. I'm a mess, clutching my chest where my heart had been, hyperventilating with my face contorted in pain. I laid on my bed room floor wondering why had this happened? Better yet why hadn't I seen this coming? I should've known better and I remember it all too well.

4 Months previous...

I hate him! Absolutely despise him! Why does he have to be such an immature jerk?! I don't understand why it's so hard for him to act like a civilized person every once in a while! I slammed my books down on the counter and tried to pick some of the leaves out of my hair. Luke Castellan has to be the biggest jerk I've ever met. I don't know how tripping me as I walked to class benefitted him in any way! What did he get out of it? The satisfaction of watching me fall flat on my face? It's a mystery to me! I yelled out in frustration. Just because I'm the only girl who doesn't fawn over him 24/7 doesn't give him a free pass to harass me.

I took a shower and changed into my uniform for work. Unfortunately that means I have to deal with Luke again. I angrily huff. Hopefully I can get through the rest of today without seeing him too much. I can't even stand the sight of him, that's how much I loathe him. I drive to The Book Corner and clock in. That's another thing! I got this job because I knew no one else would want to work at a "boring, old, stuffy" bookstore. Then not only 5 months after I got hired did he get hired. I was fuming to say the least. I got to my station at the cash register and waited for someone to check out.

I watched customers come and go, checking out the latest magazines or books of different genres. I took my break at 4 and went to the back. I sat down on the couch with a book and a coffee. I had only been reading for about 10 minutes before Luke came in.

"What are you reading?" He asked in a snide tone.

"None of your concern that's what."

"Come on just tell me!"

"You can read can't you? It's on the cover." I said simply.

"But can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Gods Annabeth you're so difficult. You really can't tell me what you're reading it's not like I'm asking you to tell me all your secrets." He plops himself down on the chair next to the couch.

"I am not! I just don't want to tell you things about myself because you hate me. So why on earth would I want to tell anything? You'll torture me by using the things I tell you against me." Why was I even bothering to explain this to him? It's a waste of breath. It'll go in one ear and out the other.

"Prove it then." He pressed on.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you are capable of telling people things."

"2+2=4" I smirked I can visibly see his jaw tighten.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I look back down at my book. "No I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Is it because you're afraid someone will actually get to know you? That someone will get to know you so well that they'll know you better than you know yourself? Is it because that would scare the hell out of you?" He said smirking and I stood there stunned. How had he come up with that from that tiny conversation? From that tiny action?

"W…what?" I sputtered.

"Admit it Annabeth I'm right."

"No you're wrong. Go away." I glared at him.

"Prove it then. Prove to me that you can let someone get to know you."

"But you hate me! Why would you want to get to know me?!"

"I don't hate you Annabeth! Far from it, I've wanted to ask you out all this year."

"Why didn't you then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are you crazy? You would've said no in a heart beat and then I'd look like a fool."

"And we can't have that can we?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you don't like being proved wrong so just do it. Prove me wrong. Go out on a date with me, let me get to know you." Luke said this while stepping closer to me, challenging me to say yes.

And it worked. "Fine. But I hope you're not a sore loser."

He smirked at me. "I'll pick you up tonight at 8." He turned on his heal and walked away from me.

"You don't even know where I live!" I shouted after him but he'd already walked out of the break room.

3 hours later I was angrily slamming the door to The Book Corner shut and muttering to myself as I walked around the corner to my car. Damn Luke for making me agree to this date. He's such a manipulative jerk I honestly have no clue why anyone would want to date him. I park my car in the parking lot of my apartment complex and dash up the stair of the building. I quickly discard my uniform and hopped around my apartment looking for an acceptable outfit to wear. I finally settle on a simple white dress with flowers along the hem. I quickly did my hair putting it half up half down curling little pieces to make it look less frizzy. Thank the gods I didn't wear make up because by the time I finished my hair it was 5 minutes to 8. Just then I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see it's Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I thought I'd kick off joining AO3 by posting All Too Well! I had a chapter of this up on FF.net but I think I'm continue it here. I hope you like this new story I'm really excited for you all to read it! Yes this is inspired by the Taylor Swift song all too well so you will see some of those emotions interworked throughout the story. I will warn you get ready because this will be one roller-coaster of a story.


	2. My Wide-Eyed Gaze

I unlatch the door and open it.

“How did you find where I live?” I ask folding my arms over my chest.

“I have my ways.” He smiles.

“Which are…?” 

He shakes his head. “I’m not going to tell you that! A good magician never reveals his secrets.” He grins.

I laugh and then shake my head. “Okay then it’s still a bit creepy.” 

“It’s okay I can deal with creepy. Just means I have more things to prove you wrong on.” He offers his arm. “Are you ready?”

I turn around and role my eyes, then grab my purse and coat. “Yep” 

He leads me down the stairs, into the parking lot, and to his car. He opens my door for me. “See I’m not a complete jerk, I can be a gentleman.” I resist the urge to role my eyes and get into the car. He walks to the other side of the car and gets in. The car roars to life and soon enough we’re out of the parking lot. 

We drive for a few minutes in awkward silence before I finally speak up.

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” He grins.

“I hate surprises.” I mumble.

“You’ll like this surprise I promise.”

“If you’re so sure I’ll like it then why don’t you just tell me?” 

“That defeats the whole purpose of a surprise Annabeth!” 

I huff in defeat. “Fine.” 10 minutes go by as I wait anxiously to see where we’re going. Why did I agree to this? Giving into my own stubbornness always puts me in a bad position so why do it now? I should learn how to just walk away from a challenge instead of walking head first into them. As I’m thinking about this we finally arrive. I look around and instantly know where we are. I let out a shocked gasp.

“We’re going ice skating?” I try to hide my eager smile.

“I hear it’s your favorite.” Luke says. I open my mouth to say something but I’m speechless. How did he know? I go once a week to this ice rink where I skate around during their free skate. I’m certainly not an Olympic ice skaters but I do know a few things. Ice skating reminds me of family time when I was younger. We used to come once a month and skate around and then go out for ice cream afterwards. I look up at Luke shocked.

“How did you know?” 

“People talk about you. They say that you come here once a week, I hear you’re pretty good.” I blush.

“Well I don’t know about that.” 

“Come on I’ve been hearing about this for a year now! I bet you’re amazing… will you show me?” I hesitate for a minute. This is something I do purely for myself and if I show Luke it’s putting it out there to be judged. What if he humiliates me? This is Luke we’re talking about the rude, jerk of a guy who trips me when I’m walking to class. I look up at him ready to refuse but then I see his ice blue eyes and I find myself nodding my head yes. We head into the building it’s surprisingly almost empty. I find my locker and get my skates out. 

I step out onto the ice with my skates laced up and Luke behind me. He stands against the boards of the hockey rink. I take a deep breath and skate out to the center and start. I start my routine like I do every Wednesday night. The routine has to be at least 3 years old. I choreographed it when I was 17 and was so proud of myself I kept it. It’s had a few tweaks and changes since then but the feeling of it still remains the same. 

I spin and twirl around until I finish, with my chest heaving for breath and my eyes locked onto Luke’s nervously. He smiles warmly at me and claps. 

“That was fantastic! You were amazing! Magnificent even!” He skates out to me and embraces me.

“Please I’m not that good.” I say trying furiously to hide my burning blush. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Annabeth but the person I just watched was awesome!” 

I feel myself smiling at him. “Thanks.” The rest of the date we spend skating around, laughing when we accidentally collide into each other. At the end of the day Luke takes me home and walks me back up the stairs to my apartment.

“That was great Luke. I really had fun tonight.” 

“So does that mean I’ll get a second date?” He says, his eyes hopeful I’ll say yes. I chew on the inside of my cheek. A second date? I hadn’t even intended to go on a first let alone agree to go on more. But I did have fun a little voice inside my head says. And it’s been so long since you’ve done this. Since you’ve felt like a typical girl with a boyfriend. I internally sigh and reluctantly agree with the little voice.

“Sure that’d be great.” I say while forcing a smile on my face.

“Awesome.” He smiles coyly. “How about next Friday?” 

“Umm…” I get out my phone and look through my calendar. “Yeah sounds good. Same time?” 

“Yep. See you at work Annabeth.” He half smiles then turns and walks back down the stairs. 

What did I just get myself into? 

~O~

The next day I wake up and almost have a panic attack. I agreed to have another date with Luke. I agreed to go on another date with Luke. I think there must be something wrong with me and I tell this much to my best friend Thalia. 

“I think I might be sick Thalia.”

“Sick with what?” 

“Stupidity.” I hear her scoff through the phone.

“Yeah right Annabeth and I’m passing math. If stupidity was a sickness then I know quite a few people including myself who would have to be hospitalized.” 

“I just agreed to go on another date with Luke.” 

“Umm come again? I don’t think I heard you properly. I thought I heard you said you were going to go on another date with Luke but that can’t be right you wouldn’t even go a date with Luke.” 

“Uhh Thalia I have to tell you something.” I hear swear loudly.

“What the fuck Annabeth? You hate Luke. You hate him so much I have to hear you rant about him everyday after work. Why the hell would you go on a date with him?!” 

“He wound be up Thals I had to!”

She sighs, “Well you better be careful he’s trouble that’s for sure. I’ve never seen I guy go through as many girls as he has.” 

“I will I promise.”

“So a second date huh? How was the first?” 

“Actually it was really nice he um… he took me ice skating.” I blush even though no one can see me.

“Really?” Thalia says shocked. “I’m very surprised that’s perfect for you! How’d he know?”

“I don’t know. He just said people talked about my ice skating and that he wanted to see for himself.”

“That’s a little weird.” 

“Yeah but I mean there’s always people around when I skate so it makes sense I guess.” 

“Oh. Well after that we skated around for a while and then he walked be back up to my apartment.” 

“Sounds very nice.” 

“Do you think I should have given him a second date?” I worry the bottom of my lip waiting for her answer.

“I can’t tell you that Annabeth I’m not you but I will say that if you enjoyed yourself on the first date it can’t hurt to go on a second.”

I smile reassured, “Thanks Thalia.” We say our goodbyes then and hang up. I pick up my favorite book and sit down in my favorite chair feeling more confident about agreeing to the second date then I did last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy will probably come up in 2-3 chapters i'm thinking around chapter 5 :)


End file.
